1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information recording apparatus for recording record information onto a record medium of repeatedly rewritable type (which is referred to as a "DVD-RW") as one of record mediums of high density recording types, which are represented by a DVD and in which the recording densities are drastically improved as compared with a CD (Compact Disc) or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a standard for the DVD, which is capable of not only recording but also reproducing the record information along with the enlargement of the application field of the DVD. For example, there are a DVD-R (DVD-Recordable), which is capable of recording the record information just once, and the DVD-RW, which is capable of reading and writing many times. From among those, the DVD-RW is capable of rewriting the data again and again at the same area on the disc by use of the phase change of the recording material. Thus, the DVD-RW has possibilities of applications in various fields such as a usage for recording the video and audio information, a usage for an external memory of the computer and so on.
When actually rewriting data repeatedly on the DVD-RW, it is necessary to record new data in accordance with a predetermined format in consideration of the characteristics etc., of the record medium. Namely, in case of firstly recording one data onto the disc in a non-recorded condition and in case of rewriting another data onto the recorded disc, the writing process is started after the initializing process of the disc is once performed.
In the initializing process for the DVD-RW, the information record surface is divided sequentially into the lead in area, the data area and the lead out area. The lead in area and the lead out area are respectively prepared for indicating the start of the data and the end of the data. Various additional information is recorded on the lead in area. The data area is an area where the data corresponding to the contents is actually recorded. Pits are formed by recording the zero data in case of the initialization since a mirror surface condition in which no pits exists causes an erroneous operation because a time difference method of identifying a phase difference of the reflection light component of the pit is employed for the tracking control in the reproducing apparatus.
However, in case of performing the initializing process with respect to the DVD-RW, it does not take much time to perform the initializing process for the lead in area and the lead out area since the information amount to be recorded therein is little, while it takes much time to write the zero data onto the data area. Namely, since the data area is an area where the data having an enormous data size is recordable, it is very difficult to shorten the time for writing the zero data having the enormous data size. As a result, when the new contents are recorded onto the DVD-RW, it takes much time to perform the initializing process, so that the actual recording process for the data cannot be immediately performed.